


Slow Hand

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Double Drabble, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dan will never tell.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written 23/10/2007 from Leiascully's request: _Danny and Dana and Casey in a bar_.

There were margaritas that night, tequila flowing under the hot southern sun, and, as the evening wore on, there were touches, furtive at first, becoming bolder, becoming blatant, flagrant; then there were warm, lingering kisses, and dancing, slow and dirty, bodies pressed so close that they shared sweat, droplets trickling from breast to belly and pooling downward, down toward the fire that burned, unquenchable.

Dan watched them, eyes hooded. He watched and he wondered, a little viciously, what Lisa would say if she knew. If he told her.

He'll never tell her. _Dan_, at least, knows how to keep faith.

There was another night, long ago (he remembers; Casey forgets). Jaegermeister it was then, and snow on the ground outside, a world away from the heat and swelter of Texas in July. _I'm cold_, Casey had whined, and, in the icebox of the empty elevator, had pressed his chilly hand against Dan's cheek. Then, _Warm me up?_ he had whispered, low and yearning and sloppy-drunk. And Dan had done so, done so with the brush of his tongue and the slow, sure touch of his hands; he'd set a fire that he'd thought would burn forever.

_Dan will never tell._

***


End file.
